Sakura's Blossoms
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: A bunch of NarutoBleach one shots with Sakura as the main KiraSaku, HitsuSaku, RenjiSaku, HanaSaku, IchiSaku ect. rating may change making it T just in case
1. Curious

Rated: K

Couple: Kira and Sakura

Crossover

Ah I'm doing a bunch of one shots with Sakura and the bleach characters in this one which means it's just another challenge that I'm doing

--

Sakura was sitting on the rooftop of the fifth division staring up at the sky that wasn't really there she was now the captain of the fifth division she had been promoted through hard work hearing a tap next to her she looked to the side to be looking straight at my feet

"Ah Taichou I was looking for you" She smiled at me and looked to the side she patted the side next to her

"Kira come sit" She said with a small eye crinkling smile I nodded and sat next to her adverting my eye's from the sky to her she did glisten all the men in and out of the division wanted her in some way she was my best friend here she didn't make fun of me or frown down upon me if I did something wrong

"Taichou" I said with a small blush and she turned toward me and a sad smile then looking back up at the sky

"Why don't cherry blossoms bloom during the night" She asked me smiling a wide smile I said

"Well either way they glisten moon or sun the light still shines through and manages to get onto the path doesn't it" I asked her and she nodded at me with small tears traveling down her cheeks I panicked "N-no don't cry Taichou" I said with an ashamed frown and turned toward me shaking her head

"Mm call me Sakura" She said getting up she bent down close to my ear and gave me a peck on the cheek then jumped from the roof landing gracefully on the ground I peeked over the roof and smiled down at her

--

Kira: Hmm short but good I like this couple

Hitsugaya: Tch

Sakura: C'mon cheer up Toshiro she's doing a bunch of one shots but you and I are her favorite right

Kira: Sakura-Chan

Hitsugaya: DON'T CALL HER THAT


	2. Women

Rated: T

Couple: Ulquiorra and Sakura

Crossover

Hmm I'm not sure if I made any typos if I did the gomen

--

"She was like putty in our hands" Aizen said with a small smirk "Do what you want with her Ulquiorra as long as she serves her purpose" He sat up straight closing his eyes "And as long as you don't get her pregnant I don't care" His smirk widened the hallow slightly blushed smiling he turned toward the door grabbing the fully red faced girl's hand on the way

"Come with me women" He said not looking at her directly he led her to a medium size room with a bed and a small fireplace she nervously saw him cross the room sure she had been with men before but never actually BEEN with them in a sexual way she gasped seeing him snap his fingers in front of her face "Are you ok" He asked feeling that he was worried she just shrugged it off and smiled

"Yes I'm fine" He sighed "I have a question" She turned her head to the ground "Have you ever done this kind of thing before" She asked rubbing her legs against each other he noticed this and closed her into a wall

"Look if you aren't ready" He said looking into her eyes for the first time since she had been here "Then its fine we won't do anything like that" He felt his heart pounding as she leaned toward him he slightly winced blushing more yet still found a way to smile she leaned forward closer to his heart a little ways from his mouth she closed her eyes tasting his lips crash upon her own slowly he kissed her with passion he soon broke the kiss nibbling on her bottom lip breathing deeper she granted his tongue entrance she crashed her back into the wall gasping as he slid his fingers down her back she arched a little her stomach hitting his she sighed smiling not big enough to notice she was finally happy with the enemy in alliance she found her arms snaking around his neck she unlatched her lips from his breathing hot breath onto his own lips that now belonged to her"I love you Sakura" Her breath hitched but then continued smiling

"I love you to Ulquiorra"

--

Clara: Guess what I'm going to make HitsuSaku LAST HAHA I'M EVVVVVIL

Sakura: Wouldn't that be better I mean making it last would mean that it's the best

Clara: Yeah haha that's the point but I'm starting to like Ulquiorra and Uryu with you

Ulquiorra: blushes What was up with that

Toshiro: YEAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Clara: Oh Shiro-Chan give me a chance yours and Sakura's is going to be the best one and is actually going to be spent time on


End file.
